bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Julie Makimoto
Julie Makimoto (original version: ) is one of the protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie is a Subterra Brawler. Julie's Sister Is Daisy Makimoto. She will probally be one of the main Subterra brawlers in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, besides Jake Vallory. Personality Julie is a 12 year old girl. She may come off a bit scattered but Julie can compete with the best of the brawlers at Bakugan. Julie would best be described as a little princess and in conversation; she can be a little vacant. She is bubbly, extroverted and adores Dan Kuso. She also hates Runo out of jealousy, until she started dating Billy. She is his number one fan, and usually tackles him to make Runo angry. She tries to help out and give helpful advise whenever someone needs help, and lives in the isolated Bakugan Valley, in Australia. Story In the beginning of the series she only made appereances chatting with the Battle Brawlers in a chat room on the site, and would usually get eager to hear if Dan has won any battles or not. In episode 11 she made her first live appearance. This time brawled Billy and easily lost due to his talking bakugan Cycloid. Later she was sad that all her friends (Battle Brawlers & Billy) had talking bakugan! When she had a day off from school she spent the whole day looking for a talking bakugan. In the end she almost got stung by scoripons, bit by venomous spiders, and could've fallen off steep cliff and still no talking bakugan! In her depression she started crying, till Gorem came along! Gorem made friends with Julie and together they defeated Billy, and told her that he was ranked 11 at that time, which impressed Julie. She is childhood friends with Billy and when he joins Masquerade she is crushed. In episode 15, she and Shun challenged Komba (she revealed that Komba was her neighbour) and Billy. In their battle she lost both Tuskor and Rattlenoid (but later appear back with her in episode 19 for no reason) , she almost lost Gorem but thanks to Shun he sacrificed Monerus, and in the end they pulled it together and defeated them both. When everyone else battles she cheers and does nothing really. In episode 19 she follows Dan around since she is still sad, in which Runo called her a "dog". She would do anything to free Billy from Masquerade's grip, which she does and almost lead her and Gorem to be banished to the Doom Demesion forever. Through the series most of the time whenever Dan wins a brawl she tackles or bear hugs him to the ground! Which usually ticks off Runo (For example when Dan defeated Chan-Lee for the first time or when he, Runo and Marucho defeated Klaus, Chan and Julio.) When Billy was defeated by Masquerade, somehow Julie sensed that something was and wrong, and it was proven true when Joe told everyone about what happend to them. She was later watching Dan's match against Masquerade and tried her best to encourage everyone after he was sent to the Doom Demension with Drago. When the brawlers ended up in the Doom Demension with Dan, she tackled him to the ground as usual, but didn't seem happy to see them, at first. She is then tested by Clayf in episode 29, she must battle against an illusionary version of her sister, Daisy Makimoto, making her think she wasn't special and how Daisy would always out do her at everything, but then she realized that she is special and doesn't need to compare herself to her sister which allowed Gorem to evolve into Hammer Gorem. She makes another appearance during Dan's test and along with the rest of the gang as clowns. She battles Dan first, in episode 34, to get Drago to evolve and it has been revealed that in the rankings she has moved up to eighth place. She and Hammer Gorem are defeated nevertheless, Dan at first dosen't want to battle Julie since he hesitates that he didn't want her to fall off Hammer Gorem but due to some words of encouragement by Julie Dan finally used his ability, won and caught Julie before she fell. When the Brawlers were in Vestroia, while in the Ventus/Aquos world she didn't do much to help the brawlers but used Hammer Gorem to find the next world, and suscessfully entered the portal. Julie and Runo stayed behind in the Subterra/Haos world to slow down the Subterra-Haos Hybrids Rabeeder and Tricloid. Since they challenged them to a race Runo and Julie stalled them until Dan and Drago reached the portal, they stayed behind however. When Drago and Hydranoid thought they defeated Centerroir and Drumen, Julie and the rest of the gang re-appear, although they never revealed how they were freed. She later faced Tricloid again alongside Billy and Nene in episode 47 and defeat her. It was also revealed in that episode that Julie and Billy really did have feelings for each other and of course asked Billy on a date to which he said "yes". She later helps Dan and Infinity Drago to defeat and destroy Naga Julie usually battles alone but she has partnered with Dan, Runo, Shun, and Nene. Appearance She is a 16 year old, and through out the series, she acts more mature and she gets taller. Her change as the other characters though out each season; she wears pink in the first season, a bleached rainbow shirt with white shorts during New Vestroia, and a dark blue shirt and sometimes a green jacket in Gundalian Invaders. She also sometimes wears a cheerleading uniform and a cafe uniform (See Gallery). New Vestroia Julie is now 15, wearing new clothes like all others, and this time she does not have the same mutual feelings for Dan like she did in the first season, but is still dating Billy and gets postcards from him, time to time. She is seen with Marucho in the first episode, spying on Runo and Dan. When Drago asks for help everyone volunteers but Drago asks the girls and Marucho to turn around so Dan and Drago can come but Marucho enters the portal also. Julie and Runo are furious as the boys ditched them. Julie is later seen talking about Billy at the diner where the girls work restating the romantic bond between them. Julie returns to help Runo to get to New Vestroia and help Dan, Marucho, and Drago, which goes wrong and leaves Runo trapped between both world. She was also alongside Mira Clay in a battle with Gus Grav in episode 12 when Mira challenged Spectra to take off his mask if she beats him in a battle. Then Spectra unmasks himself and their prediction was right he was Keith Clay. Julie is then forced to enter and help Dan and the Bakugan Resistance, but after Lync entered, those who were able to enter in the Transporter must have Gauntlets, being Dan and Baron. However, Julie and the others couldn't enter, making Runo upset and Julie worried. When Mira returned in the next season she gave Runo, Alice and Julie Gauntlets. In episode 34 she stayed in Marucho's mansion discussing on their plan of attack on the Vexos and how they will protect the Attribute Energies. Later, in the next episode she is watching a romance moive which causes the boys to fall asleep. In episode 37, she and Billy battled against Ace, but even with the combined power of Gorem and Cycloid, they couldn't defeat him, due to the help of "Flash FalconFly". In the events leading to the finale as of episode 45, Spectra dosen't teleport her into the mother ship saying that since she wasn't chosen by the Ancients she can't come.So, she worries about Dan and the others, but she knows that they will be fine and cheers for them on the "sidelines". She is seen again in episode 48 cheering for Mira as she defeats Mylene, and is worried that Mira and Kieth might get trapped inside Bakugan Interspace, and is happy that they made it out. So, basically her role is minimized and only cheers and hopes for the best. In episode 51, Gorem, along with Tigrerra, tell the Resistance that they quit brawling, for they are putting Runo and Julie in Danger. So they will only brawl if it is really necessary now. In episode 52, she along with Runo are glad that everyone returned safely. Gundalian Invaders In Gundalian Invaders, Julie has also moved to Bayview, like Dan, and works at a local cafe as a waitress. She turns out to be a cheerleader at Dan's school, cheering for Jake Vallory's team and was concerned about Dan's vision. She is still part of the Brawlers and sometimes helps out with Bakugan Interspace. Due to a new bakugan evolution of Gorem, Quakix Gorem. It lead many fans to belive that she will continue brawling, but it was proven false since she never brawled in the entire season. Her role is now decreased from protagonist, to secondary, and now just a Minor character. She helps Jake with his first battle, in episode 4, making it the second time she teaches a fellow Subterra battler how to brawl (the first was with Mira, when she brawled Gus). She also revealed to Jake the reason why she wanted to be like Dan is because he was strong, but his battle style wasn't her way of battling and that caused her to find her own way of battling. In episode 10, the Battle Brawlers hired her to keep Brawlers from diving in to Bakugan Interspace. Two episodes later, she watches over Linus when he is on bed rest. In episode 12, She was taking care of Linus. Once he discovered that his partner was gone forever, he started crying. This made Julie very worried. In episode 13, Zenet copied Julie's appearence and voice to trick Dan into giving her Drago and the Element. She makes another appearance in episode 22 and this time she talks with Koji during the beginning and end of the episode and sees Stoica. When Stoica dissappears she wonders where he went and why he wass here in the first place. During the finale she appears to be talking to Mrs. Kuso and is glad when Dan and the others return home. Bakugan She is a master of powerful direct attacks and uses the Subterra attribute in battle. Her usual game plan in battle is to launch stronger and stronger attacks until her opponent can not fight anymore. Julie's Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Hammer Gorem. In Gundalian Invaders she helps Jake defeat his opponent in the fourth episode. *Subterra Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) **Subterra Hammer Gorem (Evolved Guardian Bakugan-Evolved in episode 29) *Subterra Tuskor *Subterra Rattleoid *Subterra Manion New Vestroia *Subterra Hammer Gorem Trivia *Julie is the only Brawler (on New Vestroia) that didn't have a battle against a Vexos. *Since becoming a Subterra master Julie has given helpful advice to the main Subterra brawler of New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders to help them battle against another Subterra brawler. She helped Mira brawl against Gus who was the second best brawler in New Vestroia and she helped Jake battle Mason who defeated him in his first battle. *She was born November 23 but dosen't tell her personal information. *She shares some characterristics with the 2 main subterra brawlers in the next 2 seasons such as: Julie and Jake's names both start with the letter "J", and they are both Subterra brawlers. *Her and Mira both are Subterra brawlers and both show feelings for Dan, and try to impress him but he never seems to notice. *Excluding Dan, Marucho and Shun, Julie is the only other Brawler from the original series to appear in the most seasons. *Julie is the only female brawler from season 1 to have appeared in 3 out of 4 seasons. Gallery Original File:Julie.png|Julie File:Julie2.jpg|Julie File:Julz.gif|Julie File:Julie_Billy_Kids.jpg|Julie and Billy as children File:Julie's_Pose.JPG|Julie about to throw a Bakugan Julie PC.jpg File:Runo_jelous.jpg|Julie hugs Dan as Runo glares File:Julie_Daisy.jpg File:se01_ep03.jpg File:Julie_Screen.JPG|Gorem (ball form) and Julie File:Julie & Hammer Gorem.JPG|Julie and Hammer Gorem 82.jpg New Vestroia File:Mira_and_Juile.png|Julie helping Mira brawl Gus File:Julie_(in_season_2).png|Julie in New Vestroia MIrandJulie.jpg|Mira and Julie winning against Gus. File:077.png|Julie throwing Gorem File:Julie_NV.jpg|Julie inside Bakugan Interspace Epi-62.png|Runo and Julie in front of the transporter NV52 ending.PNG|Julie, Runo and Dan in New Vestroia Episode 52 Japanese Special Ending. Julie and a photo of Billy.jpg|Julie and a picture of Billy Gundalian Invaders File:Julie_GI_3.jpg Julie saying Bye.jpg|Julie saying Bye to Dan and Jake. File:Julie2.png|Julie talking to Dan File:Julie_GI.jpg File:Julie_Linus.jpg File:Julie_GI_6.jpg File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Julie (right), Zenet as Julie, Dan, and Drago File:Ewewew.png|Julie( The real one) tackling Dan while wishing him good luck in Neathian. Julie outside Bakugan Interspace.PNG|Julie outside Bakugan Interspace Julie yelling at Koji.PNG|Julie yelling at Koji Julie and Koji.PNG|Julie and Koji Other File:Julie_VG.jpg|Julie in the video game Battles Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Humans